A Big, Warm Hands - Tangan Besar yang Hangat
by Podsolnechniki
Summary: Hanya tangan, sama seperti yang lain. Bagiku tangan itu berbeda dan memiliki arti dalam hidupku dan bermakna. Tangan itu besar, jari-jari yang panjang dan sedikit kasar. Itu tangan laki-laki, tapi tangan itu berbeda dengan tangan leaki di negara saya. Warnanya putih pucat, sedikit kasar tapi ketika tangan itu menyentuh tanganku, rasanya hangat dan lembut. F!Indonesia-Netherlands
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer **_: Saya bukan pemilik Axis Power Hetalia, yang dibuat oleh Himaruya Hidekaz. Begitu juga karakter Hetalianya, Belanda/Netherlands/オランダ. Indonesia belum muncul di Hetalia dan aku berharap ia segera muncul secepatnya. Untuk Indonesia, aku memilih dia perempuan karena aku merasa Indonesia lebih pantas sebagai perempuan daripada lelaki. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak membaca cerita dimana tokoh utama adalah cewek kuat dan mandiri, jadi aku ingin Indonesia sebagai perempuan.

Aku membuat kepribadiannya orang yang tenang dan lembut, menghormati sesama meskipun musuh sekalipun. Dia benci perang dan lebih memilih mati karena dia sudah melihat perang dari masa kanak-kanak. Perang saudara, antar kerajaan dari masa Kerajaan Hindu-Budha, Islam hingga masa Kolonial.

Aku jatuh cinta dengan Netherlands saat Himaruya mengeluarkan desainnya. Dia sangat tampan dan sepertinya agak sedikit moody mungkin? Aku berpikir dia tipe pendiam, hanya memikirkan uang, self service, punya dapur tapi tak suka ketika seseorang mencoba membuat dapurnya kotor. Kebunnya juga indah dan berkilau bersih. Aku minta maaf jika membuat Belanda tak sesuai dengan anime/manga Hetalia juga terlalu OC. Karakter Netherlands belum banyak diperlihatkan dan aku baru melihatnya lewat episode 9 Hetalia season 5 dan komiknya volume 5.

Karakter Indonesia yang aku buat atau imajinasikan menggunakan desain Oranganeh, ini linknya: art/Indonesia-188788591

Jika kamu bertanya-tanya masa kecil Indonesia ketika dia bertemu Netherlands, linknya : art/First-Meeting-207245785

Gambarnya sesuai yang aku bayangkan saat bertemu Indonesia bahkan Indonesia pas masih kecil.

Aku dapat inspirasi cerita ini ketika baca sejarah Diponegoro hingga akhir hayatnya. Cerita ini diambil atau latar belakangnya saat Perang Diponegoro, sebelum dan sesudah akhir Perang Diponegoro. Dari yang aku baca, Perang Diponegoro atau "Java War" adalah perang yang paling tersulit bagi Belanda dalam menguasai Indonesia sampai Belanda membeli budak di Ghana untuk dijadikan prajurit. Perang Diponegoro dimulai dari tahun 1825-1830.

Jadi, selamat menikmati cerita Fanfiction Hetalia pertama ini!

* * *

_**A Big Warm Hands – Tangan Hangat yang Besar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hanya tangan, sama seperti yang lain. Bagiku tangan itu berbeda dan memiliki arti dalam hidupku dan bermakna. Tangan itu besar, jari-jari yang panjang dan sedikit kasar. Itu tangan laki-laki, tetapi tangan itu berbeda dengan tangan laki-laki di negara saya. Warnanya putih pucat, sedikit kasar tapi ketika tangan itu menyentuh tanganku, rasanya hangat dan lembut. Aku mencium bau asap dan tinta dari tangannya. Cara tangannya membelai kepalaku, membelai rambut dan wajahku membuatku merasa damai. Terkadang saat tangan itu memelukku disaat ketakutan, membuatku merasa aman. Ketika tidak bisa tidur dan bermimpi buruk, tangan itu selalu membelai kepalaku hingga aku tertidur. Kemudian menjadi lagu nina bobo untukku sebelum tidur.

Tangan itu selalu mengangkatku lebih tinggi ketika kita bermain di taman, aku merasa seperti burung terbang di langit dan melihat dunia yang tak pernah aku tahu. Aku tertawa dan tertawa, meminta angkat aku lebih tinggi atau lempar aku ke langit. Tangan itu melemparku ke langit dan menangkap tubuh kecilku sementara aku tertawa bahagia dan dia kita tertawa bersama. Tangan itu mengusap punggungku ketika aku menangis, memelukku dan menenangkan aku, mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja dengan lembut. Juga menghapus air mata aku ketika menangis karena suara petir atau jatuh dan menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang sekitar. Aku merasa tenang dan tersenyum lagi. Setelah itu aku mendapat ciuman di dahi dan mataku, supaya merasa lebih baik.

Itu kenangan masa kecilku. Perlahan-lahan aku tumbuh dewasa dan melupakan tangan hangat itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku pada Netherlands yang menghembuskan asap dan terus menghisap pipanya. Netherlands membaca koran bahasa Belanda duduk seperti seorang pemimpin atau "meneer", julukan atau nama panggilan mereka yang biasa kita panggil. Aku meletakkan nampan di atas meja bundar dekat rak buku yang dipenuhi berbagai macam buku bahasa Inggris, Belanda, Jerman dan Jepang.

Setiap pagi dia selalu minta dihidangkan kopi dan beberapa gula batu. Aku tidak bisa menebak rasa kopi yang dia mau. Kadang-kadang dia ingin kopi manis atau kopi pahit.

Kelinci Netherlands, Little Bunny tidur seperti bayi di lantai dekat sofa sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia bermimpi mendapatkan wortel besar atau pergi ke Surga Wortel. Meski dia kelinci dan tentu saja kecil, Little Bunny begitu dekat dengan Satria, Harimau Sumateraku. Satria sekarang di luar pintu, bermain dengan bola plastik buatanku sambil menungguku. Aku mengatakan kepadanya untuk menunggu diluar karena Satria akan membuat ruang kerja Netherlands berantakan jika masuk ke dalam, dimana Netherlands akan protes dan aku mendapatkan hukuman lagi. Setelah aku meletakkan nampan dan kopi, aku membuka tirai dan jendela sehingga sinar matahari menerangi ruangan dan udara segar masuk ke dalam ruangan. Netherlands selalu bangun lebih awal dari aku bahkan terkadang ia selalu membangunkan aku. Dia begitu tepat waktu.

Sambil menghirup udara pagi hari yang segar aku merasakan sinar matahari yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhku. Sesaat aku ingin merasakan sinar mentari lebih lama beserta udara pagi hari, bunyi gelas yang bersentuhan dengan piring kecil menyadarkanku beseta suara Netherlands saat menyeruput kopinya dan meletakkannya kembali.

"Sama seperti biasa Indie... Aku kerja, kerja, bertemu dan rapat bersama Gubernur Jenderal, keliling sekitar kota, lalu pulang." Dia mengatakan itu dengan datar kemudian berdiri dan meletakkan koran di meja kerjanya. Netherlands mengambil syal bergarisnya, biru putih, dan memakainya di depan cermin sambil membenarkan kerutan di sekitar bajunya dan lengan dia.

"Aku pulang telat malam ini, tolong buatkan aku makanan ringan dan kopi seperti biasa sebelum aku pulang." sambil mengisap pipa dan meniup asap, dia pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian di ruang kerjanya. Kadang-kadang aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran dia meskipun sudah lama tinggal bersamaku. Aku merasa dia sepertinya sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini. Aku keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan melihat Satria masih bermain bola plastiknya. AKu bersiul dan kepala Satria langsung mencari asal suara siulan itu. Seketika mata kita bertemu dan dia berjalan menghampiriku sambil menggigit bola plastik itu dan memberikannya padaku.

"Ayo kita pergi Satria, kita belanja untuk makan malam dan cemilan hari ini." Kataku pada Satria yang mengibas-ngibas ekornya dan mengikutiku dari belakang setelah kita meninggalkan ruang kerja Netherlands. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa ia banyak berubah setelah ia datang ke Indonesia tapi bagiku, dia sama seperti biasanya. Dari cara dia memperlakukan aku. Netherlands selalu membelai menepuk-nepuk kepalaku seperti adiknya.

Ingatanku kembali ke hari Selasa minggu lalu.

* * *

_Aku begitu lelah dan memilih tidur di lantai dapur setelah aku mengumpulkan biji kopi dan teh dari pagi hingga siang. Aku belum makan malam karena terlambat meyerahkan data-data hasil penjualan dan akhirnya aku harus menghitung dari awal sudah berapa banyak aku mengumpulan biji kopi dan teh yang akan dibawa ke Belanda. Setelah tiba di rumah, aku lebih memilih tidur tidak peduli di mana aku tidur, aku hanya ingin tidur. Itu saja._

_Aku pulang lewat pintu belakang yang langsung menuju dapur dan langsung ke sudut dapur, tidur tanpa peduli aku yang masih dalam keadaan sedikit kotor. Sebelum aku tidur, Satria mengambil selimut dari kamar tidur dan membungkusnya di sekitar tubuh saya. Satria pindah ke sampingku dan kami tidur bersama-sama di dapur._

_Pagi datang dan sesuatu membangunkanku. Bukan hangat sinar matahari atau suara dan napas Satria yang disertai suara gerumuhnya._

_Itu tangan yang hangat._

_Hangatnya ada di kepalaku. Tangan hangat itu. Perlahan membelai kepalaku dan aku tahu kehangatan tangan itu. Aku selalu tahu ketika aku masih kecil tapi perlahan-lahan aku mulai lupa. Aku terbangun dan aku melihat di depanku, Netherlands berjongkok, membelai kepalaku sambil menatapku._

_Tangannya ada di kepalaku, kembali membelai rambut hitam panjangku. Aku terbangun sementara tangannya yang besar bertumpu pada kepala saya, pindah ke wajahku, jarinya menelusuri tulang pipi dan mataku. Seperti besi yang tertarik magnet, aku perlahan-lahan mendekati dia dan Netherlands dengan lembut meletakkan tangannya di pipiku dan mengelusnya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan bersandar di tangannya sampai ia berdiri dan mengisap pipanya lagi._

_"Indie..." Dia memanggilku dengan Indie lagi, bukan Indonesia. Aku berharap dia memanggilku Indonesia, bukan Indie atau Hindia karena aku adalah sebuah negara meskipun aku terjebak dengan dia cukup lama hingga sekarang._

_"Jam berapa…" Tanyaku kepadanya dan menguap cukup lebar. sepertinya aku butuh lebih banyak tidur. Netherlands melihat jendela dan ia membuka tirai jendela. Sinar matahari dalam beberapa detik langsung menyinari seluruh dapur dan aku sadar kalau aku terlambat untuk bekerja. Oh Tuhan, dia pasti akan marah padaku karena aku bangun terlambat._

_"Bangun, sudah siang Indie..." Ia berdiri sambil memperbaiki syal garis biru putih di lehernya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengenakan syal di cuaca panas ini? Kami, masyarakat Indonesia lebih memilih memakai pakaian tipis dibandingkan pakain berlapis seperti dia. Jika ia menyukai cuaca di sini, mengapa ia masih mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang dan syal biru putih._

_"Kenapa kau tidur di dapur, bukan di kamarmu?"_

_"Aku pulang telat semalam dan lelah total. Aku sudah tak kuat untuk berjalan lagi jadi aku memilih tidur di dapur. Untungnya Satria mengambil selimut dari kamar dan tidur denganku..." Kataku sementara telingaku mendengar Satria bergerak sedikit berarti dia sudah bangun. Satria menguap dan aku bisa melihat gigi runcing besar dia yang bisa menggigitku kapan saja. Satria semakin besar dibandingkan aku. Tinggi dia sudah mencapai pinggangku. Meskipun orang berpikir Satria kecil, secara Harimau Sumatera adalah harimau kecil beserta saudaranya harimau Jawa dan Harimau Bali, bagiku Satria besar dan kuat. Aku bisa naik di atas punggung Satria sementara dia berlari, seperti aku menaiki kuda. Netherlands pernah bercerita kalau Harimau terbesar adalah Harimau Siberia, yang memiliki bulu lebat dan panjang seperti beruang Rusia. Mereka hidup di pengunungan bersalju dan mereka adalah binatang kuat beserta anggun. Aku jadi ingin melihat Harimau Siberia._

_Sebelum aku berdiri, aku melihat di depanku, kelinci Netherlands, Little Bunny melompat di pangkuanku sambil tersenyum dan menjilat pipiku berpikir kalau aku pacar dia. Netherlands menyerahkan kelincinya padaku dan mengusap-usap kepala kecilnya dan ia berdiri membuka pintu._

_"Urus dan jaga kelinciku Indie... Aku akan pulang telat malam ini" kata dia dan meninggalkan aku bersama Satria dan Little Bunny. Setelah Netherlands meninggalkanku, aku bangun diikuti oleh Satria dan Little Bunny. Little Bunny melompat dari lenganku dan langsung mendarat luwes di atas kepala Satria. Entah sejak kapan kelinci Netherlands dekat dengan Satria bahkan mereka main bersama, padahal jika dilihat Satria bisa saja memakan Little Bunny sebagai makan siang dia. Aku pikir setelah aku memelihara Satria dari kecil dan teman pertama dia adalah Little Bunny, maka tak heran jika mereka dekat bahkan main bersama dan Little Bunny selalu berada di atas kepala Satria._

_Aku melipat selimut dan meletakkan di atas meja dan hidungku menangkap bau makanan enak, baru selesai dipanggang. Aku mencium baunya dan melihat ada makanan enak di atas meja. Aku mendekat dan makanan itu adalah makanan Belanda, Pannekoek yang dioles madu dan Poffertjes._

_Siapa yang membuat makanan ini?_

_Aku pikir aneh secara dapur bersih begitu pun peralatannya. Jika ada orang yang memasak pasti aku langsung terbangun karena suara masakan dan orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarku. Aku melihat wastafel dan ada beberapa peralatan memasak seperti baskom, panci kecil, mangkuk, gelas dll baru dicuci dan kompor masih hangat. Semuanya masih basah dan belum kering. Aku melihat catatan kecil di samping Pannekoek dalam bahasa Belanda. Dari gaya bahasa dan tulisannya aku tahu kalau itu ditulis oleh Netherlands._

_**Ik maakte ontbijt, goed eten. ****Netherlands**_

_Aku tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Jarang sekali melihat Netherlands membuat sarapan di pagi hari bahkan untukku. Dia sangat tidak suka membuat dapurnya kotor dan lebih memilih memesan makanan atau memakai dapur lain untuk memasak. Sebelum makan, aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk Satria. Satria tak pernah makan daging karena di zaman ini daging cukup mahal dan aku tak punya banyak uang. Sebagai penggantinya aku memberi Satria sayuran dan ikan, juga buah sampai sekarang. Karena dia makan sayur, ikan dan buah-buahan Satria tidak menyerang dan menggigit orang-orang sekitar bahkan anak-anak kampung suka bermain bersama dia. Namun jika dia dalam bahaya apalagi aku dia tak segan-segan menunjukkan gigi tajamnya dan meraung sekerasnya sampai aku aman._

_Setelah aku menyiapkan makanan Satria, aku menyiapkan makanan Little Bunny kemudian aku duduk, mengambil satu gigitan poffertjes._

_"Enak… dan manis…" aku mengambil satu suap lagi dan makan cukup lahap. Poffertjesnya begitu lembut terutama taburan gula halusnya. Pannekoeknya manis karena olesan madu dan pannekoek Belanda lebih tipis daripada pannekoek Inggris. Bagiku ini adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah aku makan. Netherlands benar-benar pandai memasak dan aku suka masakannya._

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa?" aku menatap dia setelah aku menaruh piring kotor setelah makan malam dan mengambil dua cangkir beserta piring kecil. Biasanya setelah makan malam, aku dan Netherlands beserta hewan peliharaan kita berkumpul di dapur dan melakukan _**dokoffiettijd**_. Kami hanya duduk, minum kopi dengan beberapa biskuit atau makanan ringan lain sampai tengah malam dimana kita berbagi cerita dan menceritakan kejadian apa yang sedang heboh atau terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Harus aku akui, aku suka berlama-lama di dapur Netherlands selama mungkin, bahkan aku tak keberatan tidur di dapurnya.

Netherlands benar-benar merawat dapurnya. Aku ingat ketika aku kecil, ia tak pernah mengizinkan aku menyentuh apa pun di dapurnya dan membuatnya kotor, bahkan Satria tak diizinkan masuk ke dapurnya. Baru setelah aku tumbuh dewasa, ia mengizinkan aku tapi harus janji tak pernah membuat dapurnya kotor atau menyentuh dapurnya dengan tangan kotor.

Aku menyiapkan kopi, susu dan beberapa buah yang aku potong-potong menjadi kecil. Aku memberikan pisang dan apel yang sudah dipotong kecil untuk kelinci Netherlands. Meskipun hanya kelinci, Netherlands mengatakan kelinci sama seperti manusia, memiliki piramida makanan dan buah-buahan penting untuk kelinci tapi diberikan dengan porsi kecil. Ini pertama kalinya aku tahu kelinci mempunyai piramida makanan.

"Maksudmu apa Netherlands?" aku pura-pura tidak tahu padahal aku tahu maksud pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud bukan, Indie?" ia mengulangi pertanyaan dia dan meletakkan dagunya di telapak tangannya. Netherlands melihat aku saat aku sedang menuangkan kopi di cangkir dan menambahkan gula kemudian sebotol susu ke mangkuk. Aku membungkuk dan memberikannya untuk Satria dan ekor Satria bergoyang ke kiri kanan dan ia langsung meminum susunya dengan senang.

"Apa tentang…?" aku masih berpura-pura tak tahu tawaran apa yang dia maksud

"Studi di negaraku. Aku pikir tak buruk juga bukan? Mendapat pendidikan gratis dan kamu bisa melihat keluar, melihat dunia. "Ia menyesap kopinya dan langsung menaruh gelas berisi kopi secepatnya. Tangan dia bergerak ke arah mulutnya dan aku melihat dia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan muka kecut, alis dia berkerut.

"Kamu tidak suka?"

"Apa?" dia bertanya penasaran dan mengambil sepotong pisang, memotongnya dengan pisau dan memberikannya pada Little Bunny. Little Bunny memakannya dengan gembira kemudian mata dia bertemu Netherlands, meminta buah lagi. Kali ini Netherlands memberikannya potongan apel.

"**_Koffie verkeerd_**nya, sepertinya aku harus menambahkan susu karena rasanya cukup pahit untukmu."

"Bukan, bukan." Ia meminum kopinya lagi tapi pelan-pelan. "Rasanya pas dan aku suka tapi terlalu panas dan lidahku hampir terbakar" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menunjukkan ujung lidahnya yang hampir terbakar karena panas kopinya. Aku bisa melihat ujung lidahnya kemerahan karena panas kopi dan aku tertawa karena lucu melihat Netherlands menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Nah, soal pertanyaanmu itu, aku tertarik tapi aku masih memikirkannya." Aku mengelus-elus kepala Satria yang menghabiskan minumannya, menjilatinya sampai tetes terakhir kemudian ia berjalan menghampiriku. Satria meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuanku dan aku mengelus-elus dan menepuk kepalanya seperti adik laki-laki.

"Dia semakin besar, Satria" Netherlands mengambil beberapa kaastangels dari toples. Aku menengok ke arah Satria yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Dia mengerang sedikit sementara aku membelai kepala dan telinganya, lucu sekali.

"Ya… dia semakin besar dari yang aku pikir." Aku dapat melihat kalau tinggi Satria sudah mencapai pinggangku dan setiap kali kita pergi keluar, orang-orang lebih suka menjauh darinya meski aku sudah mengatakan kalau dia jinak dan aman. Anehnya, anak-anak kecil justru suka sama Satria. Netherlands sepertinya tak takut dan ia tak segan-segan bermain bersama Satria ketika aku sedang memetik teh, kopi atau rempah-rempah. Entah bagaimana, Satria lebih memilih mengikuti aku kemana pun aku pergi saat aku sedang sibuk, pergi berkebun, berkebun dan Little Bunny selalu berada di atas kepala Satria juga bergabung bersamaku.

Namun, meskipun mereka tak mau mendekati aku karena Satria, itu juga karena Little Bunny. Apabila mereka melihat Little Bunny yang menandakan dia adalah kelinci Netherlands berarti mereka tahu siapa aku. Kadang aku tak menyukainya, dari cara mereka melihatku dan membicarakanku. Aku lebih suka menjadi orang biasa dan aku bisa bicara sebebasnya dengan orang-orang sekitar. Membicarakan cuaca, harga makanan, makanan apa yang enak, membeli permen dan cemilan di pasar, bermain bersama anak-anak lokal.

"Jadi besok adalah harinya bukan?" aku mengubah topik pembicaraan saat aku minum kopi dan mengambil beberapa potongan buah dan memberikannya pada Satria. "Perundingan antara Pangeran Diponegoro dan Jendral De Kock?"

"Ya… besok hari perundingannya. Aku berharap perundingan mereka berjalan dengan baik." Netherlands memperbaiki posisi syalnya dan mengambil kaastangels dari toples lagi. Dia sudah mengambil cukup banyak kaastangels dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, menatap langit-langit dan kembali menatap aku. Mata hijau zamrudnya yang tajam bertemu mata hitam bulatku. Saat aku melihat mata dia, aku selalu terpesona dengan mata zamrudnya. Warna mata Netherlands seperti warna hutan, warna alam. Ketika aku melihat matanya, aku merasa tenang dan damai karena mengingatkan aku pada hutan, tempat favoritku.

Mata rakyatku atau orang Indonesia umumnya cokelat gelap atau hitam. Saat pedagang arab datang ke Aceh untuk berdagang, mereka berkata kalau mata orang Eropa sangat unik. Biru, hijau, coklat, abu-abu dan membuatku bertanya-tanya bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Saat aku pertama kali bertemu Netherlands di Banten, dimana dia pertama kali mendarat dan bertemu dia, aku terpesona oleh mata zamrudnya dan dengan polos berkata "Aku suka mata anda, warna mata anda seperti hutan, Warna alam."

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap tak bisa membaca emosi dan cara berpikir dia. Mata adalah jendela hati bukan? Tapi membaca emosi Netherlands rasanya mustahil dan tak mungkin.

"Apa kamu pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" aku mengambil beberapa potongan buah dari piring dan memberikannya pada Little Bunny dan dia melompat ke arahku dengan gembiran dan memakan tiga potongan kecil dari telapak tanganku. AKu menunggu jawaban Netherlands sambil menonton kelincinya makan.

"Tidak tahu juga, aku tak yakin…."

"Berapa banyak korban dari pihak Netherlands?" aku bertanya pada Netherlands berapa banyak tentara yang tewas dari pihak Netherlands. Aku mendengar dari pembicaraan para gubernur jenderal saat mengantarkan makanan dan minuman kalau perang diponegoro atau Java Oorlog adalah perang terbesar dan tersulit selama masa pendudukannya di Nusantara.

"Aku tak tahu berapa banyak, ada yang bilang sekitar 5.000 orang termasuk orang pribumi pendukung Belanda. Bagaimana dengan kamu?"

"Lebih dari Netherlands, 200.000 orang termasuk puluhan ribu warga sipil. Aku juga mendengar kalau penduduk Yogyakarta menyusut menjadi setengah dari sebelumnya…" Aku tak suka percakapan ini, aku lebih memilih tak melanjutkannya dan ini membuat kita canggung dari biasanya. Sudah lima tahun kita saling bertarung. Pangeran Diponegoro dan Jenderal De Kock, tahun 1825-1830. Perang ini dimulai dari pemberontakan yang dipimpin Pangeran Diponegoro karena pembangunan jalan Belanda melewati makam leluhur Pangeran.

.

.

_Pada pertengahan bulan Mei 1825, pemerintah Belanda awalnya memerintahkan pembangunan jalan dari Yogyakarta ke Magelang lewat Muntilan, mengubah rencana dan membelokan jalan melewati Tegalrejo. Rupanya Belanda melintasi makam leluhur Pangeran Diponegoro dan membuat Pangeran Diponegoro tersinggung dan mengangkat senjata melawan Belanda. __Ia memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mencabut patok-patok yang melewati makam namun Belanda tetap memasang patok-patok tersebut bahkan yang sudah jatuh sekalipun. Kesal, Pangeran Diponegoro mengganti patok-patok tersebut dengan tombak. Belanda mempunyai alasan untuk menangkap Pangeran Diponegoro karena dinilai telah memberontak_

_Pada 20 Juli 1825, Belanda mengepung kediaman beliau. __Terdesak, Pangeran beserta keluarga dan pasukannya menyelamatkan diri menuju barat hingga Desa Dekso di Kabupaten Kulonprogo, dan meneruskan ke arah selatan hingga tiba di Goa Selarong yang terletak lima kilometer arah barat dari Kota Bantul. Sementara itu, Belanda yang tidak berhasil menangkap Pangeran Diponegoro membakar habis kediaman Pangeran _

_._

_._

Aku yang berada di lokasi kejadian hanya bisa menatap rumah Pangeran yang terbakar habis dan saat itu aku melihat Netherlands memerintahkan pasukannya mencari Pangeran dimana pun sampai ketemu. Terkadang aku pernah diintegorasi oleh para gubernur jenderal bahkan oleh Netherlands sekalipun, bertanya apa aku tahu dimana Pangeran Diponegoro bersembunyi dan tak segan-segan mereka menghukumku karena memberi tahu alasan yang salah padahal aku mengatakan yang benar. Bahkan aku pernah ditampar dan hampir dipukul karena dikira berkelompot dengan pemberontak (Pangeran Diponegoro dan pengikutnya) hingga Satria marah dan menggigit tangan gubernur jenderal. Aku kewalahan saat menenangkan Satria yang tak segan membunuh para gubernur jenderal itu sampai Netherlands meminta mereka untuk segera pergi.

.

.

_Setelah serangan itu, perang ini dimulai yang berlangsung lima tahun, sampai sekarang. Pertempuran dibuka dengan penyebaran infanteri, kavaleri dan artileri di kedua sisi dan berlangsung dengan sengit. Pertempuran terjadi di depan puluhan kota dan desa di seluruh Jawa. Pertempuran berlangsung begitu sengit bahwa ketika suatu wilayah dapat dikendalikan oleh pasukan Belanda pada siang hari, maka malam hari, daerah itu direbut kembali oleh pasukan pribumi dan sebaliknya._

_._

_._

"Aku tak ingin perang lagi Netherlands. Sebelum Perang Diponegoro, kami sedang dalam masa Perang paderi dan sampai sekarang belum selesai. Masih terus berlanjut dari tahun 1803, perang yang hanya antara orang Paderi dan orang Pribumi. Bahkan kaum adat, orang Paderi meminta bantuan anda untuk memenangkan perang. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan perang ini selesai..."

"Indie..." Belanda menyela pembicaraanku tapi aku tetap meneruskannya.

"Karena perang ini, Perang Diponegoro, banyak orang meninggal dan penduduk Yogyakarta menyusut satu persatu. Begitu pun orang-orang anda dan tentara anda..." Aku menyesap kopi dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja, jari-jariku menjadi tegang dan melingkar di sekeliling cangkir. Aku melihat ke bawah, melihat refleksiku di kopi dan perlahan-lahan menjadi kabur. Tanpa sadar, air mataku keluar dan mencoba bergulir ke bawah. Aku menahan air mataku dan menutup mataku erat sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam dan merasakan Satria meringkuk di pangkuanku, merasa iba. Aku menepuk-nepuk dan membelai kepala, telinga, dan matanya, berbisik 'Semuanya baik-baik saja' dan 'Aku baik-baik saja'. Pertempuran dan konflik dengan Netherlands membuatku frustasi.

"Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku benci perang Netherlands. Aku sudah melihat banyak perang sebelum anda datang. Perang antar kerajaan, perang saudara karena perebutan tahta kerajaan, dan banyak lagi. Kamu juga membenci perang bukan?" Aku menatap langsung Netherlands, menunggu jawabannya. Netherlands menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah, mata zamrud itu menatap kopinya, sementara bibirnya tersenyum kecut dan kembali menatapku. Dua orang yang saling berkonflik saling memandang, menunggu dan menemukan jawabannya. Tiba-tiba jam lonceng berbunyi, menandakan bahwa sudah tengah malam.

"Sudah tengah malam, kita harus tidur." Netherlands berdiri dan mengambil piring kotor dan cangkirnya beserta punyaku, meletakkannya di wastafel. Dia mengambil kain dan membersihkan meja sementara akau masih duduk diam, menatap dia yang sedang membersihkan meja. Little Bunny menghindar dari Netherlands yang membersihkan meja dan ia melompat ke arahku dan mendarat di telapak tanganku.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…" mataku tak bisa lepas dari Netherlands yang menuju lemari belakang dan menempatkan kainnya di dalam lemari. Setelah itu ia mencuci piring dan cangkir dan mengelapnya sampai kering. Ia memutari aku sampai aku berhadapan dengannya dan ia mengambil kelincinya di pangkuanku. Saat Netherlands akan meninggalkan dapur, ia berhenti dan merasakan sesuatu menghentikan dia dan ia melihat aku menggenggam lengan kemejanya erat.

"Indie… biarkan aku pergi…"

"Kapan kamu akan menjawabnya?" aku terus menggenggam lengan kemejanya, tak melepaskannya. Melihat aku tak melepas lengan kemejanya, ia meletakkan Little Bunny diatas meja, tangan kirinya menyentuh tanganku dan jari panjangnya perlahan-lahan melepas tanganku dari bajunya seperti meyentuh barang pecah belah, kemudian meletakkan tanganku diatas meja.

"Tidur Indie… sudah malam sekarang." Ia membelai kepalaku dan membungkuk sedikit. AKu bisa melihat wajah dia semakin dekat padaku dan darah mengalir ke pipiku dan menciptakan warna mawar dan aku bisa merasakannya. Dia maju mendekatiku dan mencoba menciumku. Aku mundur darinya, terkejut.

"Kenapa Indie? Kita biasanya melakukan ini sebelum tidur, cium pipi."

"Aku tahu Netherlands, hanya…." Astaga, kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begitu cepat? Seharusnya aku biasa saja karena ini menjadi rutinitas kita sebelum tidur, saling mencium pipi. Tapi entah kenapa tadi aku merasa gugup dan malu?"

"Maaf Netherlands…" aku berjalan pelan ke arah dia dan mengangkat kepalaku sehingga ia bisa mencium pipiku. Setelah ia mencium pipiku, aku jinjit dan menyandarkan tanganku di bahu bidangnya dan ia membungkuk sedikit supaya aku bisa mencium kedua pipinya. Netherlands sangat tinggi sekali dan tinggi aku hanya mencapai dadanya.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini. Aku merasa lebih baik dan Kaastangels kamu enak dan gurih…" Netherlands meninggalkan aku dan pergi tanpa menutup pintu dapur. Namun, saat ia meninggalkan dapur, aku sempat melihat kepalan tangannya yang mengeras menahan amarah dan wajahnya yang sedih

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana denga cerita fanfic Indonesia-Netherlands ini? Aneh atau tidak? Jujur aku sebenarnya ingin menulis fanfic Indonesia-Netherlands dengan latar belakang sejarah. Harus aku akui, menulis fanfic Hetalia sepertinya lebih sulit dibanding aku menulis fanfic lain karena Hetalia adalah manga dan anime berlatar sejarah.

Sebelum menulis cerita ini, aku mencari info tentag sejarah Pangeran Diponegoro dan Perang Diponegoro atau Java War dalam Bahasa Inggrisnya, kalau Bahasa Belanda Java Oorlog. Aku juga mengalami kesulitan menulis sudut pandang kedua negara ini, ketika mereka dalam konflik perang dimana mereka tinggal bersama dalam waktu cukup lama. Aku membuka banyak wikipedia dan mencari di google situasi, kondisi, suasana Indonesia saat Perang Diponegoro. Selain itu, aktivitas sehari-hari pada tahun 1800an dan makanan mereka apa saja. Aku juga membuka ulang buku sejarah saat menulis cerita ini.

Ada beberapa bahasa dan makanan Belanda di cerita ini, ini terjemahan dan penjelasannya :

_**Ik maakte ontbijt, goed eten - **_Aku membuat sarapan untuk Anda, makan dengan baik

_**Dokoffietijd - **_waktu minum kopi. Terdiri dari kopi dan kue atau biskuit, disajikan antara 10 dan 11 pagi sebelum makan siang dan / atau antara 7 dan 8 malam setelah makan malam. Saat minum kopi dan teh saat itu, selalu ada satu biskuit untuk cemilan.

_**Koffie verkeerd**_ : kopi panas hitam disajikan dengan susu panas.

_**Poffertjes **_- kue tradisional Belanda. Seperti pancak tapi kecil. Kue ini dibuat dengan ragi dan tepung soba. Tidak seperti pancake Amerika, poffertjes memiliki tekstur, seperti kue spons dan lembut. Biasanya, poffertjes disajikan dengan gula bubuk dan mentega, dan kadang-kadang sirup.

_**Pannekoek / Pannekoeken - Pancake Belanda/Belgia -**_ Pannekoeken biasanya lebih besar dan jauh lebih tipis dibandingkan pancake Amerika atau Skotlandia. Mereka dapat dimasukkan iatau isi pannekoek adalah irisan daging asap, apel, keju, atau kismis. Biasanya sering dimakan dengan treacle (sirup yang terbuat dari gula bit), appelstroop (mentega apel Belanda) atau gula bubuk dan kadang-kadang digulung untuk dimakan dengan tangan.

_**Kaasstengels**_ - kue yang terbuat dari adonan tepung, telur, margarin, dan keju parut. Ini kue dari Belanda dan menjadi kue favorit Indonesia.

Silakan review dan saran untuk cerita ini. Review kalian sangat berarti buat aku! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer **_: Saya bukan pemilik Axis Power Hetalia, yang dibuat oleh Himaruya Hidekaz. Begitu juga karakter Hetalianya, Belanda/Netherlands/オランダ. Indonesia belum muncul di Hetalia dan aku berharap ia segera muncul secepatnya.

Desain Indonesia yang aku pakai adalah perempuan karena aku merasa Indonesia lebih pantas sebagai perempuan daripada lelaki. Karakter ini aku ambil lewat karakter Bung Hatta yang memilih jalan diplomasi daripada perang dan ia sangat dihormati oleh musuh dan lawan. Aku membuat kepribadiannya orang yang tenang dan lembut, menghormati sesama meskipun musuh sekalipun.

Desain Indonesia yang aku pakai adalah desain OrangAneh, ini linknya : art/Indonesia-188788591 sedangkan saat dia pertama kali bertemu Netherlands di pelabuhan Banten, ini linknya : art/First-Meeting-20724578

.

.

Netherlands, seperti yang sudah aku tulis di chapter awal, sedikit moody, pendiam, hanya memikirkan uang, self service, punya dapur tapi tak suka ketika seseorang mencoba membuat dapurnya kotor. Kebunnya indah dan berkilau bersih. Aku minta maaf jika membuat Netherlands tak sesuai dengan anime/manga Hetalia juga terlalu OC. Karakter Netherlands belum banyak diperlihatkan dan aku baru melihatnya lewat episode 9 Hetalia season 5 dan komiknya volume 5.

Inspirasi cerita ini aku dapat ketika baca sejarah Diponegoro hingga akhir hayatnya. Cerita ini diambil atau latar belakangnya saat Perang Diponegoro, sebelum dan sesudah akhir Perang Diponegoro. Dari yang aku baca, Perang Diponegoro atau "Java War" adalah perang yang paling tersulit bagi Belanda dalam menguasai Indonesia sampai Belanda membeli budak di Ghana untuk dijadikan prajurit. Perang Diponegoro dimulai dari tahun 1825-1830.

.

.

Terima Kasih banyak atas reviewnya walau hanya dua buah, tapi sangat memberi masukan untuk cerita ini walau sebenarnya aku berharap banyak review yang masuk, hahaha. Kemungkinan aku saat menulis chapter pertama, aku sedang ngantuk makanya banyak sekali typo dan aku bahkan saat membaca ulang harus memperbaiki ulang susunan kalimat dan banyak kalimat yang salah.

Jadi, selamat membaca dan nikmati chapter kedua cerita ini ya!

* * *

_**A Big, Warm Hands – Tangan Hangat yang Besar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku bangun saat mentari datang membangunkan aku yang tertidur lelap. Jujur saja aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Netherlands. Setelah percakapan terakhir kita di dapur membicarakan perundingan antara Pangeran Diponegoro dan Jenderal De Kock membuatku merasa aneh melihat wajah Netherlands yang sedih bercampur marah.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa perundingan mereka tak akan berhasil dan akan terjadi perang lagi? Tidak! Aku mohon jangan terjadi lagi karena aku sudah muak melihat perang dan banyak orang tak bersalah mati sia-sia baik pihak lawan dan pihakku sendiri. Aku langsung merapihkan diri, membereskan kamar tidur dan pergi ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk Netherlands. Nampaknya yang tersisa hari ini hanya adonan roti dan beberapa topping seperti _hagelslag, vlokken dan muisjes._

Akhirnya aku harus membuat roti yang masih berupa adonan aku mencampurnya dengan gandum. Umumnya roti Belanda dibuat dari gandum yang ditambah biji labu dan biji bunga matahari untuk penambah rasa. Setelah aku membuat rotinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven, aku menyiapkan peralatan makan dan membuat teh beserta kopi. Aku mengambil beberapa _vlokken_ dan _muisjes_ dua sendok teh dari toples kecil dan menaruhnya dalam mangkuk kecil, untuk pemanis roti yang biasanya ditabur diatas roti.

Di Belgia dan Belanda, _hagelslag, vlokken dan muisjes_ itu topping sándwich. Sandwich Belanda dan Belgia sangat berbeda dengan sándwich Amerika dan Inggris yang dilapis daging asap, keju, dan sayuran. Sandwich Belanda dan Belgia hanya berupa roti yang ditaburi _hagelslag, vlokken dan muisjes_ dan dimakan langsung. Bisa juga ditambah dengan parutan keju. Masih menunggu roti, aku mengambil potongan keju dan memarutnya dan menyisakan beberapa untuk dimakan langsung. Bau roti matang sudah tercium dan aku langsung membuka oven dan mendinginkan sementara karena rotinya masih memasak di dalamnya.

Setelah aku menyiapkan sarapan dan menuang teh, aku merasakan sesuatu menarik rok aku dan ternyata itu Little Bunny yang menggigit rokku dan meminta untuk dibawa ke atas meja. Aku tersenyum dan menggosok hidungku dengan hidung dia dan tertawa geli. Saat dia melompat dariku, menuju atas meja aku melihat Netherlands berdiri pas di depanku sambil menghisap pipa dia. Aku langsung merasa gugup dan merapihkan bajuku serapih mungkin karena aku berhadapan dengan _meneer_, Netherlands.

" _Goede morgen, Nedeland_..." sapaku sambil membungkukkan kepala.

"_Goede morgen, Indie..."_ jawab dia dan ia langsung berjalan ke arahku dan mencium kedua pipiku dan aku hanya diam berdiri sementara pipiku memerah. " _Hoe is uw slaap_?" jawab dia sambil membelai rambut hitam panjangku dan menelusuri tulang pipiku dan mataku dengan jari putih panjangnya. Entah kenapa perasaanku merasa hangat dan tenang dan aku menikmati jari panjang dia yang menelusuri mata dan pipiku.

"_Fijn, je?"_ aku tak menjawab kalau aku tidak bisa tidur dan hanya tidur selama empat jam. Jika aku menjawab jujur dia pasti akan bertanya mengapa sampai ke akarnya.

"_Fijn Indie..."_ jawab dia mengelus-elus kepalaku seperti anak kecil. Lalu ia duduk dan minum kopi seperti biasa dan menagambil buah di mangkok yang sudah kupotong kecil untuk sarapan Little Bunny. " _Ontbijt laten we, Indie. Met mij..."_

"_Meneer, ik..._" apa maksudnya? Dia minta aku sarapan bersama dia sementara aku masih menunggu roti yang masih panas. Mata hijau zamrud dia menatapku yang masih berdiri sementara dia sudah duduk di meja, menghisap pipa rokoknya. "Setelah aku menyiapkan roti, aku akan sarapan bersama kamu Netherlands. _Hoe_?"

"_Goed, ik wacht..._" dan ia menompangkan dagunya di telapak tangan dia dan kembali menatapku yang sedang memotong roti untukku dan Netherlands. Setelah aku meletakkan roti di atas piring, kita sarapan bersama dan aku melihat Netherlands menaburkan _muisjes_ dan parutan keju di atas rotinya dan dia memakannya langsung. Aku masih mengoles roti bulatku dan menabur _vlokken_ di atas roti dan memakannya perlahan.

"Apa semua _Vlokken_ rasanya coklat?"

"Mm…" Netherlands memakan satu gigitan roti dan mengunyahnya sambil menatapku bingung. "Ya, umumnya Vlokken rasanya coklat saja dan dibentuk seperti parutan." Katanya sambil minum kopi yang dicampur dengan susu.

"Begitu ya…." Aku menggigit potongan roti dan tanpa sadar ada _vlokken_ yang menodai ujung bibirku saat aku mengunyah roti. Netherlands meminum habis kopinya dan ia mengambil saputangan di atas meja dan ia membungkuk di depanku sambil mengelap noda _vlokken_ di ujung bibirku. Aku langsung diam karena melihat dia yang begitu dekat sekali denganku, memegang wajahku sambil mengarahkannya lurus ke wajahnya.

"Diam Indie… ada sisa _vlokken_ di ujung bibirmu." Kata Netherlands sambil membersihkan noda vlokken dengan sapu tangan pelan-pelan. Setelah membersihkannya ia langsung kembali duduk. Aku masih diam tak tahu harus bicara karena perlakuan Netherlands saat membersihkan noda _vlokken_ di ujung bibirku. Aku menarik napas dan meluruskan posisi dudukku dan melanjutkan sarapan. Setelah gigitan terakhir aku minum teh susu. Netherlands kemudian berdiri sambil menatap jam sakunya dengan wajah yang cukup khawatir. Aku merapihkan meja makan dan meletakkan piring dan gelas kotor ke wastafel dan menyalakan air. Netherlands masih menatap jam sakunya dengan wajah cemas, khawatir, sedih dll. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

" _Is er een probleem, Nederland?"_

_ "Wat?"_

_ "Is er een probleem, Nederland?_ Tentang perundingan antara Pangeran Diponegoro dan Jenderal De Kock?" Aku melap tangan dengan kain dekat wastafel dan berjalan ke arahnya sambil menatap dia. Aku memegang lengan bajunya yang masih bingung kenapa wajah dia terlihat cemas dan selalu melihat jam saku.

"_Is niet Indie, Is het niet…"_

"_En dan? Waar maak je je zorgen_" kataku kembali bertanya dan sekarang memegang kedua lengan bajunya dan mengarahkan dia ke arahku dan sekarang kita saling berhadapan.

"Tak ada Indie, tak ada yang aku cemaskan. Hanya saja…." Netherlands meletakkan jam sakunya di dalam saku dan ia kembali menunduk, tidak menatapku.

"_Wat Nederland? Misschien kan ik helpen."_ Kataku sambil meyakinkan dia dan menyentuh pipinya supaya dia bisa menatapku dan aku membaca pikiran dan emosi dia sebisa mungkin.

"_Ik..."_ saat ia berusaha menjawab tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu dapur dan muka dia sedikit memerah karena dia merasa ia mengganggu waktu privasi antara aku dan Netherlands. Aku pikir dia ada benarnya juga, sebab posisi kita berdua cukup intim. Aku dan Netherlands berdiri sangat dekat dan seperti orang yang mau berciuman dimana aku memegang pipi dan mengarahkannya ke mukaku. Selain itu tangan Netherlands memegang pinggangku seakan menarik aku mendekat padanya.

"_Wat?!"_ jawab Netherlands dengan nada yang sedikit marah karena waktu privasi dia diganggu. Setelah itu prajurit Belanda berkulit hitam itu langsung melapor dan mendekat pada Netherlands sambil berbisik. Aku melihat wajah prajurit itu serius dan wajah Netherlands yang sebelumnya kesal langsung berubah menjadi serius dan kembali berbisik pada prajurit kulit hitam itu. Setelah itu, prajurit itu meninggalkan Netherlands sambil memberi hormat dan meninggalkan kita berdua. Beberapa saat kemudian Netherlands mengambil syal putih biru bergarisnya dan mengambil jaket coklatnya.

_"Nederland, wat?"_

"Indie, aku harus pergi dan ini penting sekali." Katanya sambil memasang jaketnya buru-buru dan memposisikan syalnya dengan benar.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan perundingan antara Pangeran dan Jenderal..."

_"Niet Indie, niet... Dat gaat je niets aan en je zei niets!" _kata dia sedikit berteriak dan dahi dia sedikit berkerut dan alis pirang dia mau menyatu. Aku sedikit ketakutan mendengar teriakan dia dan kaget. Tidak biasanya Netherlands seperti ini dan aku merasa ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan perundingan antara Pangeran Diponegoro dan Jenderal De Kock. Setelah itu Netherlands mencium dahiku, siap-siap pergi dan meninggalkanku tanpa berkata apa pun.

Aku sekarang sendirian di dapur dengan Little Bunny yang masih di atas meja, makan wortelnya dan mendengar Satria bangun dari tidurnya dan ikut bergabung dengan kita berdua di dapur. Saat Satria bangun dan mengerang sambil mendekat ke kakiku dan kepala dia bersandar di betisku, aku mengelus kepalanya dan menyiapkan susu untuk sarapan dia beserta buah-buahan.

"Ayo Satria, makan sarapanmu dulu. Setelah itu, kita belanja untuk makan malam nanti."

* * *

"Semuanya 10 gulden." Kata ibu penjual sate. Sebelum aku menyerahkan uang 50 gulden, ibu itu sedang memotong lontong dan bumbu kacang lalu dibungkus denga daun pisang beserta plastik. Pada masa kolonial Belanda, sate diperjual belikan dipinggir jalan dan pasar. Di pikulan penjual sate ada lontong, bumbu sate kemudian di depannya terdapat peralatan dan bumbu pelengkap sate. Di sisi lain adalah tempat menaruh bumbu dan biasanya nasi ataupun lontong. Selesai membungkus, ibu itu memberikan satenya dan aku memberikan uang.

"_Dankuwel" _kataku tersenyum dan meninggalkan ibu penjual sate yang tersenyum balik dan ia kembali melayani pembeli yang sudah mengantri untuk membeli satenya.

"Aah, sudah lama aku tak makan sate dan sekarang mumpung ada waktu kosong dan Netherlands lagi keluar, kita punya banyak waktu kosong." Kataku ke Satria sambil menenteng bungkusan sate dan hidung Satria sudah mendekat ke bungkusan sate, mencium bau enak dibalik bungkusan plastik itu. Aku mendapat tempat duduk kosong dekat taman beserta meja bundar kecil dari kayu. Aku duduk dan membuka bungkusan sate dan makan cukup lahap. Sudah lama aku tak makan sate dan jujur saja, aku sedikit bosan makanan Belanda walau rasanya enak. Saat aku makan tusukan ketiga dan memberi satu tusukan ke Satria, mataku menangkap seorang kakek penjual buah, memakai topi bambu dan memikul dua keranjang yang berisi buah-buahan seperti pisang, apel, nanas, dan manggis.

Kakek itu melihati aku cukup intens dan aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku balas menatapnya dan saat ia menangkap mataku, ia menunduk dan tersenyum tapi mata dia masih terpaku padaku. Aku melihat arah kemana dia memandang, ternyata dia memandang bungkusan sate yang sedang aku makan sekarang. Ya Tuhan, apa dia belum makan dan sekarang lapar? Sambil mengunyah sate beserta lontong, aku berjalan ke arah dia sambil membawa bungkusan sate dan Satria ikut bersamaku.

"Mau makan bersama, kek?" kataku sambil menyodorkan bungkusan sate yang tersisa sedikit tapi lontongnya masih lengkap.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya kakek itu ragu tapi pandangan matanya masih ke sate yang aku pegang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga sudah cukup kenyang." Kataku bohong padahal aku masih sedikit lapar tapi aku merasa kakek penjual buah ini lebih lapar dibanding aku.

"Terima Kasih banyak, nak. Aku sangat lapar sekali…" jawabnya mengambil bungkusan sate itu dan makan dengan lahap. Aku memperhatikan kakek penjual yang makan dengan lahap dan Satria duduk tenang sambil mengunyah lontong di mulutnya. Para penjual buah, yang panennya dari kebun mereka yang tidak begitu luas karena tanah mereka telah banyak diambil oleh kerakusan perkebunan Belanda.

Sehingga yang tersisa hanya pekarangan-pekarangan rumah yang ditanami berbagai macam pohon buah. Setiap waktu panen tiba, dengan alat pikul sederhana dan buah-buahan yang tidak begitu banyak, mereka membawa buah-buahan tersebut ke kota untuk dijajakan dari kampung ke kampung, dari pasar ke pasar, melewati gang bahkan sampai ke rumah-rumah mewah tuan tanah maupun bangsawan. Para penjual ini segera menjajakan buah-buahan mereka karena buah tidak tahan lama dan akan cepat membusuk bila tidak segera dijual.

Aku bisa mengerti betapa capeknya mereka menjual buah yang sangat terbatas dan lagi cepat membusuk kalau tak dijual cepat. Bahkan kadang buah mereka belum dibeli sama sekali. Dulu hasil panen buah banyak dan laris, tapi saat Belanda datang dan tanah mereka dibeli untuk perkebunan teh dan kopi, para penjual buah tak bisa menanam buah sebanyak yang mereka mau.

"Gantinya aku minta buah pisang dan apel ya kek…" kataku sambil melihat-lihat apel dan pisang yang masih bagus. "Masih segar dan asli kan?"

"Tentu nak, ini asli dari perkebunanku dan alami. Rasanya dijamin enak dan kamu akan suka." Katanya sambil mengunyah lontong dan makan satenya. Kakek penjual buah menghabiskan sate dan lontongnya dan maju mendekat ke arahku. Masih sambil mengunyah, ia mencari apel dan pisang yang masih bagus dan enak. Tangan dan mata dia dengan cekatan melihat mana yang masih bagus dan belum cacat. "Ini yang masih bagus nak…" katanya sambil memberikan apel dan pisangnya padaku.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, aku sendiri yang menanam mereka jadi aku tahu mana yang masih bagus" katanya yakin dan ia mengambil plastik kecil dan menaruhnya di dalam plastik. "Aku berikan kamu dua apel gratis karena sudah memberi aku sate yang enak." Katanya tersenyum sambil memamerkan giginya yang mulai ompong.

"Tunggu... biar aku bayar saja..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena kau, aku ada tenaga lagi dan daganganku sepertinya akan laku kalau dibeli oleh kamu." Katanya sambil memegang kedua tanganku erat-erat. Aku merasakan kehangatan dari tangan kakek itu meski tangan dia kotor, kasar dan ada banyak bekas luka di sekitar jarinya. Aku yang ragu, akhirnya menganggukkan kepala, dan menerima buah apel gratis dari kakek.

"Terima kasih kek, moga Tuhan membalas kebaikan kakek."

"Sama-sama, begitu pun kau..." katanya sambil berdiri dan ia kembali memikul keranjang dan meninggalkan aku sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku balas melambaikan tangan padanya dan langsung makan apelnya. Ternyata benar, rasanya sangat enak dan manis.

"Manis sekali…" aku menggigit lagi dan mengunyahnya agak terburu-buru karena rasanya yang enak. Ini apel terenak yang pernah aku makan, aku belum pernah makan apel sesegar dan semanis ini. "Coba Satria, rasanya enak sekali loh…" kataku sambil menyerahkan apel satunya pada Satria, berjongkok dan Satria langsung memakannya dalam satu gigitan. Ia mengunyahnya dengan cepat dan aku melihat kalau dia senang dengan apel yang dimakannya.

"Enak kan?" kataku sambil menggigit apel lagi dengan cukup besar. Selesai kita makan apel dan pisang, kita langsung menuju pasar untuk belanja buat makan malam, tapi mataku menangkap orang-orang berlari ke arah gedung Gubernur Jenderal Belanda. Mereka semua lari seperti dikejar penguasa jahat yang ingin merampas harta mereka, seperti malaikat maut ingin mengambil nyawa mereka, juga mendengar akan ada berita heboh dan ingin mendengarnya walau itu menyakitkan dan perih. Masih penasaran, aku menghentikan seseorang yang berlari pas di arahku dan langsung bertanya tanpa basi-basi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa semua orang berlari-lari?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ada penangkapan nak, penangkapan." Kata laki-laki itu dengan terengah-engah karena berlari . Mataku langsung melebar dan kaget, mendengar kalimat penangkapan sudah membuatku takut dan biasanya bila ada penangkapan, pasti akan diasingkan keluar pulau jawa bahkan di pulau terpencil sekalipun.

"Siapa? Siapa yang ditangkap?" kataku sambil bergetar dan tanganku yang memegang bahu pemuda itu lepas dan mundur sedikit, tak ingin percaya apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu selanjutnya.

"Pangeran keraton…" kata pemuda itu dan aku melihat mata dia sedikit berkaca-kaca dan tubuh dia gemetar.

"Pangeran?" kumohon, jangan sampai dia ditangkap. Kumohon, semoga itu tak benar. Tak mungkin Pangeran ditangkap, pasti hanya berita omong kosong. Mataku perlahan langsung kabur karena air mata dan napasku sesak. "Pangeran siapa...?"

"Pangeran Diponegoro. Dia ditangkapa oleh pasukan Belanda dan akan segera diasingkan." Kata pemuda itu dan ia langsung meninggalkan aku. Sebelum dia pergi, aku menahan tangan dia dan ia sedikit protes karena ditahan aku lagi. Aku yang linglung langsung meminta dia

"Bawa aku kesana, sekarang juga" kataku sambil menahan air mata karena merasa sudah dibohongi Netherlands yang berkata kalau tak ada penangkapan, yang ada hanya perundingan saja. Masih dengan perasaan dikhianati, aku berlari menuju gedung tempat perundingan Pangeran Diponegoro.

* * *

Apa yang aku lihat adalah semua masyarakat Jawa marah dan menangis melihat Pangeran Diponegoro ditangkap oleh Belanda. Semua masyarakat di Pulau Jawa geram dengan sikap Belanda.

'_Kenapa? __Kenapa? Kenapa Pangeran ditangkap? Kenapa? Bukankah hanya akan ada perundingan? Karena peperangan berlarut-larut, De Kock meminta Pangeran Diponegoro berunding bukan? Perundingan untuk menghentikan perang bukan? Supaya tak ada korban perang lagi…' _

Sambil berpikir akan keraguan dan tak percaya apa yang baru terjadi, aku melihat Jenderal De Kock keluar dari gedung, mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke kereta kuda, meminta Pangeran Diponegoro segera naik kereta itu dan secara bersamaan Pangeran Diponegoro. Aku melihat Pangeran yang sedang memegang tasbihnya, wajahnya terangkat keatas, menantang Jenderal De Kock, yang sedang menahan emosinya karena ditipu oleh Belanda. Aku melihat selir pangeran disampingnya, sedang menangis karena suami beserta dia ditangkap oleh Belanda dan akan segera dibawa ke benteng _**De Ontmoeting**_, kemudian _**Gedung Karesidena**_, langsung ke Batavia menggunakan kapal **_Pollux_**.

Sambil menyelip, melewati masyarakat Jawa yang masih menangis melihat penangkapan Pangeran Diponegoro, aku langsung menuju ke tempat para anggota laskar Pangeran Diponegoro yang menunduk sedih juga menangis melihat pemimpin mereka ditangkap.

"Kenapa sampai…" aku berjongkok dan ikut menangis bersama mereka "…seperti ini? Bukannya hanya perunding…" aku bertanya pada mereka sambil mengatur napas yang sudah terkuras banyak karena menangis tak percaya.

"Kita ditipu nak, mereka licik…" katanya sambil menangis bercampur marah "… orang kulit putih itu, Belanda…" jawabnya sambil menggeram dan mata dia penuh emosi dan dendam.

"Ditipu…?" maksudnya pangeran ditipu oleh Jenderal De Kock dan Belanda?

"Ya, Jenderal Belanda itu berhasil menjebak kita. Sebenarnya Belanda meminta kita untuk menyerah dan menghentikan perang tapi Pangeran tak setuju. Saat itu juga, Jenderal memerintahkan prajuritnya segera menangkap Pangeran. Pangeran marah besar karena merasa ditipu…"

"Itu bukan perundingan! Itu hanya siasat Belanda untuk menangkap Pangeran! Mereka licik dan tak punya belas kasihan!" jawab anggota laskar lain dengan marah dan ia kembali menangis. Ia menunduk di tanah sambil mengulang-ulang nama Pangeran Diponegoro berulang kali tanpa henti.

"Beliau bersedia diasingkan dan ditangkap asalkan kami, anggota laskar dibebaskan Belanda, tapi... tapi... kami..." anggota laskar lain kembali menangis dan air mata dia mengalir tanpa henti.

"Kenapa anggota kerajaan keraton tak menolong..." kataku masih berharap anggota keraton menolong beliau. "Bukankah beliau juga anggota..."

"Percuma saja. Sekarang semua keberpihakan keraton-keraton di Jawa malah mendukung Belanda." Aku yang mendengar semua ucapan para laskar Pangeran langsung jatuh ke tanah, tak tahu menatap dan melihat kemana, yang pasti pandanganku kosong total. Aku tak bisa berpikir dan kaliamat-kalimat anggota laskar terngiang di kepalaku terus.

_Kita ditipu..._

_Mereka licik, mereka menjebak kita..._

_Itu bukan perundingan, itu siasat mereka untuk menangkap Pangeran..._

_Beliau akan diasingkan..._

Saat aku masih duduk di tanah, aku melihat para anggota laskar berdiri dan menghampiri Pangeran Diponegoro yang akan masuk ke dalam kereta kuda hitam, siap-siap akan dibawa dan diasingkan dan dipenjara di _**benteng De Ontmoeting **_lalu ke Gedung Karisedenan yang akan membawa dia ke Batavia, menunggu keputusan Gubernur Jenderal Van den Bosch kemana dia akan diasingkan. Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Pangeran Diponegoro yang akan siap-siap masuk ke dalam kereta kuda.

"Pangeraan!" tangisku begitu menatap beliau yang masih kesal dengan tipuan licik Belanda namun wajah dia berubah menjadi lembut tapi mata dia merasa iba melihatku yang menangis tanpa henti. Para anggota laskar yang sebelumnya berdiri di depanku, sekarang mereka minggir ke samping, membiarkan aku mendekat ke Pangeran Diponegoro dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluk beliau erat, menangis tak percaya beliau akan segera diasingkan.

"Kenapa... Kenapa..." aku masih menangis dan melihat beliau lewat mataku yang kabur karena air mata. Aku menggeleng-geleng kepala tak percaya kalau ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya perundingan dan perang akan berakhir, tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini...

"Tak ada yang tahu kehendak Tuhan nak..." kata Pangeran Diponegoro sambil mengelus-elus kepala dan bahuku seraya menenangkanku. "Ini semua sudah direncanakan Belanda, mereka licik dan jahat. Menipu dengan iming-iming perundingan tapi akhirnya mereka menangkapku saat aku sedang tak bersenjata." Kata beliau sambil menahan amarah. "Mereka akan menggunakan segala cara untuk menguasai tanah kita..."

"Pangeran..." kataku dengan napas naik turun yang tak teratur.

"Dengar baik-baik anakku!" kata beliau sambil mengarahkan wajahku ke beliau dan menatap mataku secara dalam dan dengan suara tenang berkata "Jangan pernah biarkan... jangan sampai... sampai kapan pun... jangan pernah biarkan orang kulit putih itu, Belanda, menguasai tanah kita dan menguasai kamu. Jangan biarkan mereka menyiksa rakyat kita, menguasai wilayah ini, bahkan memilikimu. Janji padaku nak..." kata beliau sambil meyakinkanku memegang kedua tanganku dengan erat dan menjadi tanda janji antara kita berdua.

"Pangeran... aku..."

"Berjanjilah padaku. Aku percaya kita akan merdeka dari Belanda meski aku sudah meninggalkan kamu. Suatu saat, aku yakin, kita akan menghirup udara kebebasan. Aku yakin kamu akan merasakan kebebasan yang sangat kamu inginkan. Berjanjilah padaku, berjanjilah! Jangan sampai Belanda menguasai dan memilikimu nak..." kata beliau tegas menatapku dan memegang kedua tanganku erat-erat, menunggu jawabanku. "Janji...?"

"Aku berjanji, pangeran..." kataku mengangguk dan berjanji dalam hati dan memegang erat kedua tangan beliau sama eratnya. "Aku janji..."

"Bagus anakku, sekarang sudah waktunya kita berpisah." Kata beliau melepas tanganku yang masih berpegangan dan seorang tentara melepas pegangan kita hingga akhirnya beliau masuk ke dalam kereta kuda hitam bersama selirnya yang setia menemani dia selama perang. Setelah pintu kereta kuda ditutup dan kusir kuda menarik tali kekang kuda, bergerak meninggalkan kita.

"PANGERAAAN!" teriakku yang menyatu dengan tangisan para anggota laskar pangeran yang dibebaskan beserta masyarakat Jawa yang menangis melihat Pangeran semakin menjauh dari kita.

Dalam waktu singkat, alam mulai menangis bersama kita dan membasahi bumi dengan air matanya. Sesaat sebelum alam menangis, aku melihat Netherlands di balik pilar gedung yang memperhatikan aku dari awal hingga akhir.

* * *

_Siapa saja yang bisa menangkap Pangeran Diponegoro, akan mendapat hadiah 50.000 Gulden. Siapa saja baik orang pribumi atau pun orang Belanda. Kami akan berikan kalian 50.000 Gulden langsung bila kalian berhasil menangkap Pangeran Diponegoro dalam keadaan hidup._

"Aku tak mau pulang Satria… " aku masih berdiri dibawah hujan deras tanpa memedulikan bajuku yang basah. Satria masih menatapku dengan iba yang juga basah kuyub karena hujan. "Aku tak mau…" kataku dengan pelan, air mata masih mengalir pelan dan kalimat ultimátum prajurit Belanda tentang hadiah penangkapan Pangeran Diponegoro masih memutar dalam kepalaku. Selama perang, prajurit Belanda selalu memberi pengumuman di alun-alun atau depan gedung sambil menempelkan poster bergambar beliau, mengatakan dengan suara lantang

'_Siapa saja yang bisa menangkap Pangeran Diponegoro, akan mendapat hadiah 50.000 Gulden.'_

_ 'Kenapa ini terjadi…' _pikirku masih tak percaya melihat kejadian penangkapan Pangeran pas di depan mataku. _'Kenapa semua seperti ini?'_ Aku berjalan tanpa arah dengan pandangan kosong, tak peduli menabrak atau ditabrak orang yang melewatiku, _ 'Bukannya hanya ada perundingan saja, tak ada penangkapan?'_ Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah dengan pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalaku, berjalan terus dan terus. Lurus tidak berbelok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

_'Kenapa…? Kenapa…?'_Satria melihatku dengan iba dan tetap disampingku walau dia juga basah kehujanan. Seketika, aku tiba di lapangan kosong, di tengah-tengah, berhenti. Orang-orang yang berteduh dibawah atap dan toko dekat lapangan melihatku dengan iba, bingung, jijik dll. Saat ini aku tak peduli dengan pikiran, ucapan, omongan mereka tentang aku yang kehujanan ini, yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah Netherlands dan penangkapan Pangeran Diponegoro. Aku menengadah kepala ke langit, melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang jatuh ke mukaku, awan mendung yang nampaknya akan menurunkan hujan lebih deras. Aku tak bisa menangis lagi, sudah habis aku keluarkan. Aku menarik dan mengeluarkan napas, pelan-pelan.

Tarik, keluar. Tarik, keluar…. Kataku tanpa suara. Selama aku melihat langit mendung beserta rintik hujan, kata-kata perpisahan Pangeran Diponegoro kembali berbunyi di kepalaku seakan beliau memperingatkan aku kembali.

"_Dengar baik-baik anakku…"_ Suara gemuruh muncul dan hujan mulai semakin deras. Aku menutup mata dan mendengar suara Pangeran di kepalaku dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

"_Jangan pernah biarkan... sampai kapan pun... jangan pernah biarkan orang kulit putih itu, Belanda, menguasai tanah kita dan menguasai kamu." _kemudian napasku kembali sesak dan suara gemuruh kedua berbunyi dan lebih keras.

"_Berjanjilah padaku. Aku percaya kita akan merdeka dari Belanda meski aku sudah meninggalkan kamu. Suatu saat, aku yakin, kita akan menghirup udara kebebasan. Aku yakin kamu akan merasakan kebebasan yang sangat kamu inginkan." _kepalaku kembali tertunduk menatap tanah dan kedua tanganku bergerak ke dadaku, berusaha menahan dadaku yang sesak, menopangnya supaya kuat. Aku kembali berjalan meninggalkan lapangan dan orang-orang sekitar yang melihatku langsung menyingkir, membiarkan aku jalan.

"_Janji...?"_

"Bagaimana caranya Pangeran? Apa ini berarti aku harus... berperang... dengan Netherlands?" kataku bingung, berusaha menutup kenyataan di depan mataku ini atau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. "Apa tak ada cara lain? Cara lain tanpa harus berperang, Pangeran?" aku berjongkok di depan lampu jalan sambil berpegangan dan perlahan aku jatuh dang tangan kananku menutup mulutku, berusaha agar tangisan aku tak didengar orang sekitar. Satria berhenti di depanku, menundukkan kepala dia, mencari wajahku memastikan apa aku baik-baik saja atau masih tersakiti.

"Apa tak ada jalan lain lagi...?" Masih dengan perasaan bimbang, emosional, dan sedih aku berjalan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan basah dan kotor, tak peduli Netherlands akan memarahiku karena akan mengotori rumahnya dengan baju basahku ini.

* * *

_"Ik ben thuis..."_ kataku sambil membuka pintu rumah dan rumah masih dalam keadaan kosong, lampu mati menandakan Netherlands masih belum balik dari kerjaannya atau berdiam diri di ruang kerjanya. Aku yang masih basah kuyub langsung masuk tak peduli membasahi lantai dan karpet rumah. Satria masuk ke dalam rumah dan ia mengibas-ngibaskan tubuhnya dari basah dan aku bisa merasakan air dari bulu-bulu dia bertebaran di lantai dan mengenai rok dan bajuku. Aku bisa mendengar tetesan air di lantai dari baju basahku dan Satria. Aku berjalan menuju ruang kerja Netherlands, berpikir apa dia ada di ruang kerjanya. Biasanya dia ada di ruang kerjanya dan tidak menyalakan lampu rumah.

"Netherlands…"aku membuka pintu ruang kerja dan aku melihat dia tak ada di ruang kerjanya. Namun jendela dia terbuka dan kertas di meja kerjanya tertiup angin dan mendarat di lantai dengan tak beraturan sampai akhirnya mendarat di kakiku. Aku mengambil kertas di kakiku dan berjalan ke arah jendela sambil menutupnya. Setelah menutupnya aku bersandar di tembok dan melihat isi surat, membacanya perlahan. Seketika mataku melebar, napasku menjadi pendek-pendek, syok setelah aku membaca sampai akhir dan melihat tanda tangan Netherlands. Isi surat itu adalah persetujuan untuk penangkapan Pangeran Diponegoro yang akan dibawa ke BentengDe Ontmoeting, di Semarang kemudian ke Gedung _regentschappen_ Semarang, dan langsung ke Batavia menggunakan kapal _Pollux._

Di Batavia beliau langsung ditawan di Stadhuis, menunggu keputusan penyelesaian dari Gubernur Jenderal Van den Bosch.

Setelah aku membaca surat itu dan melihat tanda tangan Netherlands yang menyetujui penangkapan Pangeran Diponegoro, emosi aku meledak dan aku langsung melempar semua barang-barang diatas meja kerja Netherlands. Buku, kertas, foto, alat tulis, dan gelas berisi kopi jatuh ke lantai tak peduli karpet menjadi kotor karena kopi yang merembes di karpet. Aku juga melempar meja kerja Netherlands sekuat tenaga hingga jatuh terbalik beserta kursinya berteriak,

"KAMU BILANG SEMUANYA BAIK-BAIK SAJA TAPI KENAPA MENJADI SEPERTI INIIIII!" aku melempar semua buku di lemari dan aku menarik kain gorden di jendela dengan kasar sampai tiang penahan gorden lepas dan menimbulkan suara keras berdentang. Satria dan Little Bunny yang ada di sampingku langsung menyingkir ketakutan melihat aku emosional melempar barang-barang, peralatan, apa pun semua yang ada di ruangan aku lempar ke lantai.

"Kenapa… Kenapa… KENAPAAAA !" tenagaku habis terkuras setelah melempar semua barang di ruang kerjanya dan aku kembali menangis tanpa suara. Aku berteriak tanpa suara dan air mataku sudah habis untuk keluar. Satria yang sebelumnya menyingkir, perlahan mendekat ke aku beserta Little Bunny, mereka menghiburku dengan cara mereka sendiri. Satria mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepalaku dan ia mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan wajahnya, berusaha menenangkan diriku dengan suara auman kecil dia. Little Bunny menyentuh tanganku dengan kaki mungil dia dan mendekat ke wajahku yang bersentuhan dengan lantai, menjilat pipiku pelan-pelan menenangkan aku supaya aku bisa tersenyum lagi. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tapak kaki cukup besar, suara dimana orang itu memakai sepatu boot tinggi dan aku langsung menebak kalau orang itu adalah Netherlands.

"Indie? Kamu sudah sampai di rumah?" aku mendengar suara Netherlands yang memanggil aku dan emosi aku semakin naik tapi aku sudah tak punya tenaga untuk marah lagi, semuanya sudah terkuras habis. Little Bunny yang sebelumnya menjilat dan bersandar dekat wajahku langsung keluar pintu, menuju Netherlands yang ada di ruang tamu. Perlahan satu demi satu suara tapak kaki dia mendekat menuju ruang kerja dan aku tak peduli dia datang masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Siapa yang membasahi lantai di ruang tamu dan Indie apa yang…." Netherlands berhenti di depan ruang kerjanya dan melihat ruang kerjanya berantakan total seperti kapal pecah. Kertas-kertas yang berhamburan, kaca bingkai foto yang hancur karena dilempar, buku-buku yang berserakan sampai ada buku yang robek dan hancur, kopi yang tumpah ke karpet dan membentuk genangan berwarna coklat hitam. Netherlands hampir berteriak memanggil Indie kenapa ruang kerja dia berantakan sampai mata dia melihat seorang wanita mungil, di tengah ruang kerjanya, menangis terisak-isak di lantai sambil menggenggam kertas berisi perintah penangkapan dan pengasingan Pangeran Diponegoro, ditandatangani Netherlands. Satria yang sebelumnya masih menghibur aku, langsung menyadari ada Netherlands di belakangku dan ia berbalik langsung memasang posisi siaga, menggeram cukup keras, berusaha melindungi aku dari Netherlands.

'Akhirnya dia menemukannya juga…' pikir Netherlands meletakkan Little Bunny di lantai dan Little Bunny langsung menyingkir di dekat lemari. Netherlands pelan-pelan berjalan ke depan aku, tak berjongkok membantuku berdiri, hanya berdiri diam seperti patung.

"Kamu bilang semuanya baik-baik saja…"

"Indie…"

"Kamu bilang Pangeran Diponegoro tak akan ditangkap dan dibiarkan bebas…"

"Indie… dengar…"

"Kamu bilang kalau tak ada penangkapan lagi, hanya perundingan saja…" Aku kembali menangis dan napasku terengah-engah.

"Indie… dengar, biar aku jelaskan semuanya…"

"KENAPA PANGERAN DITANGKAP DAN KAMU BOHONG PADAKUUUU!" aku berdiri sambil memegang erat surat penangkapan itu, meremasnya hingga membentuk bola dan melemparnya pas ke wajah Netherlands dan mengenai wajah dia. Netherlands berdiri tak berkutik, diam seperti patung, seakan dia sudah tahu ini yang akan terjadi dan ia menerima semuanya secara ikhlas. Wajah dia murung sedih dan ia perlahan berjalan ke arahku, berusaha memelukku tapi aku menolaknya. Netherlands berusaha kembali ingin memelukku dan menenangkanku tapi aku menolak lagi, hingga aku menampar pipi dia hingga menjadi merah.

"_Waarom Nederland, Waarom?"_ aku bertanya balik padanya kenapa ia melakukan ini padaku, kenapa ia berbohong padaku, kenapa dia tak bicara jujur. Aku kembali jatuh ke lantai di hadapan Netherlands, tak percaya semua ini terjadi. Netherlands tidak berusaha mengangkat aku untuk berdiri, tapi dia hanya berdiri di depanku dengan wajah sedih, kecewa, emosional, dan ingin menangis namun ia tahan. Netherlands hanya menatap aku dibawah sementara aku yang duduk dibawah dia, menatap karpet dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk.

"_Nederland, waarom je me niet doden_?" kataku tanpa berpikir panjang, karena yang aku pikirkan sekarang hanya ingin emosi dan rasa sakit ini menghilang dalam sekejap. "Dibandingkan menangkap Pangeran Diponegoro, bukankah lebih kamu langsung menangkap aku?"

"Indie..." sahut Netherlands dengan suara pelan tapi aku mendengar suara dia yang berat karena tekanan dan emosi.

"Bukankah aku gampang untuk dibunuh? Aku yang tinggal satu rumah denganmu, dengan mudah kamu bisa bunuh atau cekik aku hingga mati dengan tangan besarmu itu. Aku ini rapuh, kecil dan mudah sekali untuk dibunuh dan kamu punya banyak kesempatan untuk membunuhku dan mengambil kesempatan itu. Tapi kenapa tidak kamu gunakan saja kesempatan itu. _Waarom, Netherlands Broer?"_

"Indie..."

"KENAPA TIDAK BUNUH AKU SAJA? KENAPAAAA?!" aku teriak histeris tak peduli orang-orang dan tetangga mendengar teriakan aku. Air mataku kembali mengalir di pipi tanpa henti dan aku sudah kehabisan napas karena berteriak dan menangis putus asa. Tanganku menggenggam erat karpet di lantai dan kepalaku masih menunduk, tak mau melihat Netherlands yang sudah berbohong padaku.

Sesaat kemudian aku merasa tangaku ditarik oleh tangan besar, tangan Netherlands, dan ia langsung mendorongku ke dinding dan aku terjebak diantara kedua tangan besar dia yang memegang bahuku cukup keras sampai aku sedikit meringis kesakitan. Aku melihat wajah dia yang emosional sedangkan mata hijau zamrud dia berkaca-kaca tapi bercampur amarah.

"KAMU PIKIR KAMU SAJA YANG MENDERITA HAH? AKU JUGAAA!" Netherlands berteriak keras padaku memegang bahuku cukup erat dan mendekatkan dirinya ke dinding dan aku terjebak diantara kedua tangan besar dia yang memegang bahuku cukup keras sampai aku sedikit meringis kesakitan. "MEMANG KAMU PIKIR KAMU SAJA YANG MENDERITA? AKU JUGAAA!" aku meringis dan mengerang kesakitan karena tangan dia yang mencengkram bahuku keras dan tak melepasnya. Sekarang kita berdua, dua negara yang sedang berkonflik dan berperang saling menatap dan mata hijau zamrud bertemu mata hitam bulatku.

"Tahu berapa banyak tentara mati dari pihak aku Indie? Tahu berapa banyak? 15.000 ORANG INDIEE! 8.000 TENTARA EROPA DAN 7.000 ORANG PRIBUMI MATI KARENA PERANG BODOH INI!" teriakan Netherlands menggema mengisi seluruh rumah dimana hanya kita berdua, termasuk Satria dan Little Bunny yang menyingkir mendekat ke pintu ruang kerja seakan tak ingin mengganggu percakapan kita.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya selesai untuk chapter kedua ini. Aah, soal ini maaf bila kesannya Indonesia mejadi wanita yang selalu menangis. Namun bila kalian pikir, dalam sejarahnya sendiri, dikatakan Pangeran Diponegoro akan melakukan perundingan dengan Jenderal De Kock untuk menghentikan perang tapi Pangeran justru ditangkap dan rencana ini sudah dipersiapkan sama pasukan Belanda. Aku baca dari Koran, saat penangkapan Pangeran Diponegoro masyarakat Jawa menangis dan kesal pada Belanda dan mereka kecewa dengan kerajaan keraton karena mereka diam tak membantu Pangeran atau sudah berpihak dengan pasukan kolonial.

Bayangkan saja Indonesia yang dibilang hanya ada perundingan antar kedua pemimpin tapi akhirnya Pangeran malah ditangkap dan akan diasingkan. Perasaan Indonesia pasti merasa sedih, dibohongi, ditipu oleh pihak Belanda. Tak heran untukku bila Indonesia sedih dan menangis sejadi-jadinya karena Pangeran Diponegoro masa itu adalah panutan masyarakat Jawa dan simbol semangat untuk mengusir pasukan kolonial. Alasan kenapa Belanda ingin menangkap Pangeran Diponegoro sampai diberi hadiah 50.000 gulden karena bagi Belanda, Perang Diponegoro salah satu pertempuran terbesar yang pernah dialami oleh Belanda selama masa pendudukannya di Nusantara.

Pertempuran antar kedua terbuka dengan pengerahan pasukan infantri, kavaleri dan artileri yang sejak perang Napoleon menjadi senjata andalan dalam pertempuran frontal. Pada puncak peperangan, Belanda mengerahkan lebih dari 23.000 orang serdadu, suatu hal yang belum pernah terjadi dimana wilayah yang tidak terlalu luas seperti Jawa Tengah dan sebagian Jawa timur dijaga oleh puluhan ribu serdadu. Dari sudut kemiliteran, ini perang pertama yang melibatkan semua metode yang dikenal dalam sebuah perang modern.

.

Bagi sebagian orang Keraton Yogyakarta, Pangeran Diponegoro dianggap pemberontak, sehingga konon anak cucunya tidak diperbolehkan lagi masuk ke Keraton, sampai Sri Sultan Hamengkubuwono IX memberi amnesti bagi keturunan Diponegoro, dengan mempertimbangkan semangat kebangsaan yang dipunyai Diponegoro kala itu. Kini anak cucu Diponegoro dapat bebas masuk Kraton, terutama untuk mengurus silsilah bagi mereka, tanpa rasa takut diusir.1829, Kyai Modjo, pemimpin spiritual pemberontakan, ditangkap menyusul Pangeran Mangkubumi dan panglima utamanya, Alibasah Sentot Prawirodirjo menyerah kepada Belanda.

Bila di chapter ini aku menulis suasana, perasaan, sudut pandang Indonesia dalam Perang Diponegoro sampai penangkapan maka chapter berikutnya aku ingin menulis suasana, perasaan, sudut pandang Netherlands dalam Perang Diponegoro. Aku baru saja mendapat informasi kalau Belanda sebenarnya juga menderita selama perang ini. Nanti aku jelaskan lebih banyak dan lengkap di chapter berikutnya.

.

**Ada beberapa bahasa dan makanan Belanda di cerita ini, ini terjemahan dan penjelasannya :**

**1. Hagelslag :** Sprinkles (bisa juga misis buat roti), potongan-potongan gula yang sangat kecil yang digunakan sebagai hiasan atau untuk menambahkan tekstur dan pemanis makanan penutup contohnya cupcakes, kue, donat, es krim, frozen yogurt, dan beberapa puding.

vlokken dan muisjes

**2. Vlokken :** potongan atau parutan coklat yang dimakan bersama roti. Satu Vlok terbuat dari coklat dan melengkung, ukurannya sekitar 0,5 cm x 2 cm x 0,1 cm. Ada tiga rasa cokelat yang berbeda, termasuk dark chocolate, susu, putih dan campuran ketiganya.

**3. Muisjes :** Topping tradisional Belanda, seperti misis tapi rasanya lebih manis. Dibuat dari adas manis dengan taburan lapisan luar manis dan berwarna. Muisjes, berarti _"tikus kecil"_ dalam bahasa Belanda, diberi nama itu karena taburan biji adas manis seperti tikus kecil, dengan batang dari biji adas manis dan menyerupai ekor. Di Belanda, ada kebiasaan saat kelahiran bayi, si ibu makan muisjes dengan roti panggang atau biskuit yang melambangkan kesuburan.

**4. Goede morgen, Nedeland** : Selamat pagi, Netherlands

**Goede morgen, Indie** : Selamat pagi, Indie

**Hoe is uw slaap? **: Bagaimana tidur kamu?

**Fijn, Je?** : Baik, kamu?

**Fijn, Indie :** Baik Indie

**Ontbijt laten we, Indie. Met mij :** Ayo sarapan bareng, bersama aku

**Meneer, ik… :** Tuan, aku…

**Hoe? :** Bagaimana?

**Goed, Ik wacht :** Baiklah, aku tunggu

**Is er een probleem, Nederland?** : Apa ada masalah, Netherlands?

**Wat?** : Apa

**Is niet Indie, Is het niet… :** Bukan Indie, bukan...

**En dan? Waar maak je je zorgen :** Lalu apa? Apa yang kamu khawatirkan?

**Wat Nederland? Misschien kan ik helpen :** Apa Netherlands, mungkin aku bisa membantu

**Ik... :** aku...

**Nederland, wat?** : Netherlands, apa?

**Niet Indie, niet... Dat gaat je niets aan en je zei niets!** : Tak ada Indie, tak ada dan jangan ngomong apa-apa lagi!

**Dankuwel :** Terima kasih

**Ik ben thuis** : Aku pulang

**Waarom Nederland, Waarom:** Kenapa Netherlands, kenapa?

_**Nederland, waarom je me niet doden**_**?** : Netherlands, kenapa kamu tak bunuh aku saja?

**7. Benteng De Ontmoeting** : disebut juga benteng diponegoro dan terletak di Ungaran, Semarang. Ungaran dikenal sebagai Kota Seribu Rumah Makan. Disebabkan karena Ungaran jalur utama untuk kendaraan dari Semarang yang menuju Solo dan Yogyakarta, sehingga di sepanjang jalan banyak rumah makan bagi penumpang kendaraan

**8. Gedung Karesidenan :** pembagian administratif dalam sebuah provinsi di Hindia Belanda hingga tahun 1950-an. Sebuah _**karesidenan (regentschappen)**_ terdiri beberapa _**afdeeling (kabupaten).**_ Tidak di semua provinsi di Indonesia ada karesidenan. Hanya di pulau Jawa, Sumatra, Kalimantan, Bali, Lombok dan Sulawesi. Biasanya daerah-daerah yang banyak penduduk. Berasal dari Bahasa Belanda _**Residentie.**_ Sebuah karesidenan dikepalai oleh _**residen (resident).**_ Di atas residen adalah gubernur jenderal, yang memerintah atas nama Raja dan Ratu Belanda.

Silahkan review dan beri masukan untuk chapter ini! Terima kasih banyak

Nantikan chapter berikutnya! :D


End file.
